


the wrong of unshapely things

by songsofrivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofrivers/pseuds/songsofrivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister had given his word, but words meant nothing when the Kingslayer was missing and the realm was virtually lawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wrong of unshapely things

Jaime Lannister had given his word, but words meant nothing when the Kingslayer was missing and the realm was virtually lawless.

It had been snowing at Casterly Rock when they'd marched Edmure Tully out into the yard with little warning and beheaded him, purely because his wife had borne a son. He had died bravely, the letter said, with his head held high and a final message of contempt for his captors: "I would rather die a traitor than a Lannister."

He had died bravely, but it was no source of comfort to his bride.

***

It had been her brother Perwyn who had brought her the news, a letter in his hand and an ashen look upon his face. "I'm sorry, Roslin, they've killed him," he'd said bluntly, his gaze falling upon the bundle his sister held in her arms.

Roslin had refused to believe him, thought this was some sick brotherly joke he was playing on her, even though Perwyn had always been the serious type. "No, no, no, _no!_ " she'd screamed, gripping his arm with one hand and beating his chest with the other. "You came back from Riverrun and told me it would be alright, the Kingslayer had made a deal, Edmure wouldn't be killed, we would go to Casterly Rock, you _said!"_

"Roslin, I'm sorry, I didn't think they would do this -"

"You _said_ ," she repeated, relinquishing her grasp and allowing her brother to hold her. "You said he wouldn't die."

***

Most of the family was delighted, and they celebrated with a feast in the Great Hall. Roslin could picture her father sitting in his high chair, making crude jokes and laughing through his nose, and was shocked at how much she could not wait for him to die.

Some of her sisters had tried to comfort her, but Roslin could not stand to hear their words of sympathy. She barred herself in her chambers, alternating between burying herself under the covers and staring out the window blankly. Beneath the Twins, the Green Fork roared past. The Tullys drew their strength from the river, it was said, but the very sight of it made Roslin want to cry.

Her bridal cloak was still in her possession, folded away neatly in her drawers. Roslin would take it out from time to time and trace her fingers over the tiny stiches that made up the embroidered fish pattern on the thick fabric. She had become a Tully as Edmure had cloaked her in it, but now she existed in the strange limbo of widowhood, neither Tully nor Frey.

***

Sometimes she would go down to the sept, but she found it did not bring her the solace it once would have. She had spent months praying fervently for a girl, but the gods had not listened, and Roslin felt cheated. She had always been a pious girl, and she was known amongst the family for her ability to recite prayers from the Book of the Seven and sing hymns of the Mother in a high, sweet voice. But when she had needed the gods most, they had not heeded her call.

_Was it my fault? Was there something I did wrong?_

_Is it my fault he is dead?_

***

There were times she could not bear to look at her son, whose very existence had meant his father's death. She left his care to the maids to begin with, but as the shock wore off, Roslin found herself often creeping into the nursery to lift the babe out of his cradle and sit in the window seat, holding him up so he could watch the river run. In the winter sunlight, the red in his hair shone. He would be Edmure, for his father, and one day he would rule over the Trident. His mother was sure of it.


End file.
